In this field, the applicant has proposed in its French patent application No. 9104572, filed Apr. 15, 1991, a specific profile comprising a flexible strip for mounting the cloth, a tapered edge to receive the border of the cloth, a double-faced adhesive strip for straight line adjustment of the cloth and a gripper adapted for clamping the padding by its edge.
But such a profile cannot be used in particular cases such as those relating to corners of doors and windows, the required angles and all the cases in which the narrowness of the panels renders difficult the execution because of too great width of the profile. On the other hand, the shape of the strip proposed in this parallel lipped profile for the tapered edge does not permit in all cases sufficient retention of the cloth between itself and the confronting portion.